yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
28
DARK SIGNER LEO LUNA VS LESTER ASHLEY CHAPTER 28 ASHLEY NEWST MONSTER? now i go dark ancient fairy dragon atk Lester monster Lester life points go down form 8000 to 6300 augh,:Luna you power as dark signer is so strong and your card are powerful but i don't plan on go easy on you,:said Lester now go ancient fairy dragon atk Lester life points right now yelled Luna Lester life points go down form 6300 to 2700,:i play my tarp card ice wall now i can re summon Machine Emperor Skiel and that not all in return he get an ex 2000 atk points said Lester wow now see way Leo want,s Ashley to become dark signer she strong duelist and she be big help on are side,:said jack hi Leo you did not tell me that Ashley is a psychic duelist said akiza will was going to said Leo i end my turn with face down card,:said Luna OK it my move i draw said Ashley then i play monster reborn to re summon my ice dragon level 5 then play my cloneing tarp to clone my dragon then i summon the tuner monster fire blaze dragon what when did you get toner monster Ashley,:said Leo i get it the week after you become signer Leo now i tune my level 5 ice dragon with my level 3 fire blaze dragon so can synchro summon red blizzard dragon atk 3500 def 3000,:next i send my ice dragon level 5 clone to my grave so i can summon ice dragon level 7 atk 3500 the i play ice world and i use it 2nd effect now if monster out with more then 3000 atk points witch i do then i can summon her ice magician girl,:atk 2500 next i use ice world first affect all monsters out my side get an ex 1000 atk points so now my ice dragon level 7 and my red blizzard dragon have 4500 atk points and my ice magician girl now his 3500 atk points but that not all you see if don't attack you this turn with my other 2 monsters and if send my hand 2 my grave then i can attack your life points Leo and spell tarp cant be used on side for this turn now go ice magician girl atk Leo life points show him how power full i am now yelled Ashley aguh yelled Leo feeling pain Leo life points go down form 8000 to 5500,:wow Ashley your powers if become so strong we we first dueled you had used them on me but when we dueled later you show me your powers wow you become so powerful but you get more power by becoming dark signer witch you will when i beat you said Leo i end my turn with 2 face down cards,:said Ashley OK then it my turn i draw,:said Lester now that my Machine Emperor Skiel his 4700 atk points i will summon him skiel carrier 7 and equip him to my machine emperor so now he get ex 1000 atk points and you can destroy my machine emperor with out destroying skiel carrier 7 and that not all next i play the spell card blaster nightmare so now you can use any tarp cards tell am down attacking,:now go machine emperor skiel atk Luna,s dark ancient fairy dragon augh yell Luna feeling pain Luna life points go down form 8000 to 5800 Lester i play my tarp card return if dragon now my dark ancient fairy dragon returns said Luna fin i end my turn with face card,:said Lester OK then it my move.said Leo i summon Morphtronic Lighton and then i send him long with my dark power tool dragon to my grave so i can summon earthbound immortal king if the under world,:atk 4000 and do his effect he get an ex 1000 and do my spell he get ex 100 as will so that 2000 ex atk he gets making him 6000 and i use his 2nd effect now all your face cards are destroyed Ashley now go dark life steam dragon atk Ashley ice magician girl augh ,:yelled Ashley Leo powers are strong ,;said Ashely Ashely life points go down form 5100 to 4700 now earthbound immortal king if the under world atk red blizzard dragon aughh yelled Ashley as her life want down form 4700 to 3200 Ashley fell to her knees looking beat up form the attacks oagh i did not think Leo new deck powers wood be this strong,:said Ashley now i end my turn with 1 face down,:said Leo OK it my move said Luna i draw then send my dragons to my grave so i can summon Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon atk 4200 next my monster get an ex 1000 atk points thanks to Leo spell card now go and atk Lester monster augh yelled Lester as his life points want to down form 2700 to 2200,:i play my tarp card Machine Emperor force now Luna you lose life point that are the some as my machine emperor atk points war before the power up so that 2200 augh yelled Luna as her life points go down form 5800 to 3600 Luna fell to her knees not bad Lester.;said Luna but i wont lose to you ,:said Luna OK then i will end my turn with face down card,:said Luna OK it my move my,:said Ashley i play my red blizzard dragon effect when he in my grave up 1000 life points Ashley life points go down form 3200 to 2200 now red blizzard dragon return to me,;yelled Ashley =http://silverhedgehog2009.deviantart.com/art/dark-signer-leo-luna-vs-ashley-202231315LESTER DECK MOSTERS CARDS 1.Gear Golem the Moving Fortress 2.Absurd Stealer 3.Sky Core 4.skiel attack 5.Skiel Attack 3 6.Skiel Attack5 7.skiel top 8. skiel carrier 9 .skiel carrier 3 10 .skiel carrier 5 11 .skiel guard 12 .skiel top 13. skiel core 14. Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity 15. skiel blaster 16. skiel base 17. skiel carirer 7 18 .skiel carier 10 19 20.Machine Emperor Skiel 2200 ,2200 SPELL CARDS 1.Limiter Removal 2.skiel cage 3,skiel wall 4.limiter blaster 5.nightmere steal cage 6.skiel limiter 7.blaster nightmere 8.retrun if the gohst 9.ice wall 10.gohst wall TARP CARDS 1. Torrential Tribute 2 .Trap Stun 2 .Infinity Force 4. Convert Ghost Activate only when a monster you control is targeted by a card effect. Change the target to a monster in your Graveyard. In that case, that monster is treated as a face-up monster you control, without counting toward your 5 Monster Card Zone limit. Then, Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard . 5.shadow spell 6.sahdow wall 7.retrun if the Machines 8.Machine Emperor force 9.Emperor ropes 10.empror tape 11. mrror force=